White Lilly: Sequel to Black Rose
by OmegaLynn26
Summary: After all the fighting and pain at the start of their relationship Rose and Christian are ready to move on and have their baby and be married and happy. But then a dark force come to shatter their new love. Will the couple surive or be tore apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rose: Oh wow, I can't believe I'm with Christian. **_

_**Me: Well believe it girl. You are pregent and going to get married. Hope nothing goes wrong…**_

**Chapter 1**

"You almost ready Rose?" Lissa called to me from my room. I had just finished changing into my outfit for graduation. I was three months pregent and just showing. We hadn't gone public about the babies yet. We planned to after graduation. I was wearing a knee length red silk dress that was to die for. My hair was up in a bun and my make up for to perfection. I was wearing black eyeliner, of course, and a light pink eye shadow. My lips were done up in red and cheeks had a rosy look to them. I was wearing black strapped up heels to go with it.

"Ready," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Lissa's mouth dropped when she saw me. She was very pretty too, as always. Lissa's long blonde hair was down and she wore a thin lavender dress that went down to her ankles. "What you think?" I asked her.

"Christian is going to eat you up." She giggled and I hugged my best friend. "So, you ready to graduate?" I nodded and we headed down to when our lives would begin.

"What if they don't like me?" Christian said as we, hand in hand, walked to the building where graduation was being held. He was freaking out because my parents were coming.

"They will love you, I do. Besides, you are the father of their grandchild." I squeezed his hand. I loved him so much.

"That is exactly my point," he ran his other hand through his thick black hair in stress, man was he hot. "I slept with their daughter; I'm going to get killed."

"You are so cute when you worry did you know that?" I bumped my hip against his and he laughed. He kissed me quick before we got too close. I saw my parents right away, standing outside. My mother was dressed in the traditional guardian black suit, and my father, being who he was, wore a deep purple jacket and black pants and a neon yellow tie. "Hi mom, hello Abe," I said as I hugged them both. "You both know Christian." I cuddled against him.

"Yes we do," My mother said in her stern voice, "Your parents were good people. Even if they made a foolish choice," She spoke to Christian as though he was just another guy and not the son of vampires who choices to turn Strigoi.

"My boy may I have a word with you," Abe said pulling Christian aside. I felt sorry for him but this thing had to be done.

"Mom, I…" But she cut me off before I could speak.

"I love you Rose. I'm going to be very happy to be a grandmother, although I do wish you had waited a bit longer. Christian is a find boy and he seems to love you a great deal. I want to help with wedding plans as well; after all I am your mother." She smiled at me as any mother should at her daughter. I hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder. This was both because I finally felt that she really loved me and because of hormones. The boys came back, Christian only looking slightly scared from their talk and we headed inside for the graduation ceremony.

I sat next to Lissa and Christian. Life looked to be prefect in that moment. Alberta came and spoke in front of everyone. She started her speech about the future and blah blah blah. Then she started calling off names of who we would be protecting for years to come. "Eddie Castle," Alberta called and I flinched. I still missed Mason no matter how long it had been. "Vasilia Dragomire." I frown a bit. Even though I loved Lissa and wanted her I knew Eddie could protect her.

Finally they go to my name and I was hoping for Christian, he was my second choice for more than just babies and marriage. And then, "Rosemaire Hathaway you will protect Christian Ozera." My heart leapt and Christian kissed me. We were both so happy. The baby even started to move around a little in my tummy.

"So, we are going with white lilies and red roses for the bouquet and ally pieces," said Tasha a week later as she, Lissa, my mother, and I sat around the kitchen table planning the wedding. My mother, Lissa, and I were going to get my dress in a hour when Tasha went to work. I was four months pregent and I was showing now. I got up and grabbed cold pizza from the fridge. I took a bite and was in taste bud heaven.

"Hey," Christian said walking into the house with Eddie, "How is my pretty lady and my darling baby?" He asked coming up and kissing me.

"We picked out the flowers and the menu is almost done," said Lissa. She and Christian had finally started talking again after what happened with Madison. They were very good friends.

"We are leaving to get my dress soon too so off you go," I said kissing him.

"Fine," he said with a pouty face. He kissed me again and left. We girls got back to working, making plans for the best wedding ever.

"You look beautiful," my mother said kissing my cheek when she and Abe walked in. It was the big day and I had my hair finished and was standing there in my gorgeous wedding dress. It was a white pearl color. It was laced around the top and strapless. Down the back was white flowers and gold shimmer stuff over it. The baby was well hidden.

"Thank you. I'm ready for this," I told her and sat down to get my makeup done.

"Oh, by the way," My mother grabbed out a letter from her purple clutch purse that matched her statin dress perfectly, "This came for you." I took it from her and saw no return address. "See you out there my baby girl," my mother kissed my forehead and walked out; Abe stayed.

"Rosemarie, this is a big day for you and well," I could tell her was nervous, "I want you to know I am very proud of the woman you have become." He hugged me and I hugged him back. I now had what I needed to give myself fully to Christian, my parent's love. We said goodbye and I'd see him out there and then I opened the letter. My heart stopped when I read it.

_ 'Dear Roza,_

_I haven't see Madison since she went off to kill you. I know you killed her; she was too weak for you not too. I have always loved your strength and fire. These are reasons you belong at my side. Roza, come back to me we belong together. We can rule forever, just let me turn you. If you refuse again then I will have to kill you. If I cannot have you, no one will. I'll be watching and waiting dear Roza._

_ Love, D'_

My heart sank in the pit of my stomach. Lissa came into the room to check on me, "You ready girly?" I shook my head no.

"The wedding is off…"

_**So, this is the start of the sequel to Black Rose. I hope everyone likes this one as much, if not more, than the last one. Please review, please. Bad or good I don't care I just need reviews. I love all of my fans all I ask is for honest reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian: You called off our wedding… I love you Rose can't you see that.**

**Rose: yeah, but you don't understand.**

**Me: guys, no fights just wait and see what happens **

**Chapter 2**

I sat down on my bed and read the letter over and over again. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Christian knocked on the door and let himself in. He was so handsome in is tux. "Rosie, baby, what's wrong? You aren't getting cold feet are you?" he came and knelt by me. I shook my head and handed him the letter. As he read it, his body tensed up.

"We can't get married, not now. Not after this," I sobbed out and then my tummy pushed and I rushed to the bathroom. I threw up and leaned my head against the cool porcelain.

"I'll go tell everyone, ok?" He stood in the doorway. "Rose, we will figure this out. He will not hurt you, I won't let him. Our wedding cane wait, but I will marry you. Just take this one step at a time," He grabbed my hand and smiled his cute cocky smile. I love Christian, we had to end this, we just had too. I brushed my teeth and changed into jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I let my hair down and took a look at myself in the mirror. I was what many people called pretty. I mean I guess I was, even with a little belly growing by the day.

"She will look like you," I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway. I hugged her tight and allowed myself to take comfort in my mother's embrace. She ran her finger through my hair and rubbed my back. She may not have been the best mother but she still cared about me a lot; she loved me. "Dimitri can't ruin what you have with Christian, I promise you that. I will help you kill that basterd if you like?" We started laughing knowing very well she'd do just that.

We walked to my room and sat on the bed. She started combing my hair and braiding it. "Mom?" I started, but what was I going to say? "I love Christian, but I'm scared. Dimitri scares me and if I can't find the strength to kill him…"

"Don't talk like that. Rose you are so much like me and your father. I was so scared about killing Strigois that I didn't think I could kill them. They use to be people like us after all, but I found the strength. When I told your father about you, he freaked. We parted ways when you were three. He loved you but I was getting a job guarding a family and it was inappropriate for us to be together. Then I put you school to keep you safe and that was that. Rose," she pulled my chin and made me face her, "You are strong, brave, and beautiful. You can do what you have to do." I nodded, hugged my mother, and we got up to go to the kitchen and talk to everyone else about out next move.

**CPOV**

I held Rose's hand tightly as she sat beside me. Aunt Tasha was talking to Abe about how to go at this. Dimitri had ruined my wedding and she was in tears. I love Rose and I wouldn't let him win this. I kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes and leaned on my shoulder. "I want to kill him and I'm going to," I said under my breath but it was loud enough to have everyone in the room go silent.

"Christian," Tasha sounded worried, "Honey, we can't find him. If we could we would all kill him, you know that."

"I will find him," I said and looked into my love's deep dark brown eyes. She was scared and gripped my shirt. "I will find him and kill him."

Rose fell asleep down stairs after going over how to find Dimitri, so I carried her to our bed. She snuggled close to me under the blankets. Her body was warm and I laid there listening to her breath. "I will protect you Rosemarie Hathaway, until the day I die," I fell asleep holding her.

**LPOV**

After the meeting with everyone about the Dimitri, I decided to go for a walk around the yard. I walked through the beautiful garden and breathed the warm night air. Poor Rose, I thought. Christian and her loved each other deeply and deserved to be happy. If only Dimitri would just leave them alone. I saw an amazing white lily bush. I ran my finger over one of the flowers soft petals.

They were beautiful and I could just imagine how my wedding would someday hopefully be. I pressed my hands into the flowers and smelled the sweet senate of them.

"Hello?" I jumped at the voice. I turned and saw a tall stranger's face staring back at me.

**So? What you guys think? Let me know. I love writing and I hope everyone likes this. Sure I have been kinda busy but never too busy for my fans. Oh and for the record all answers to your questions will come. I'm not popular and I can't be myself at school but I can here so I love that all of you love who I am and my writing. Please review ask questions, comment, give me ideas on where you want this story to go, My ears and eyes are open. My writing isn't about me it's about all of you. Happy reading. **


	3. I'm so sorry

**To my dear readers,**

** I have found myself very busy and a huge case of writers block. I'm sorry for the wait. Truth is I know how I want this story to go but I have no drive at this point to write. I am sorry for this. White Lilly and Black Rose are my children. Right now I just can't write. I wish I could. Please if any of you have any ideas on how to jump start my writing please let me know I would sure appreciate it .**

**Love, **

**Omega Lynn to all her readers **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my wonderful readers, sorry I have so busy. Life is crazy but this story is about to heat up with a new twist. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 **

**LPOV**

There before me stood a tall, muscular man. His eyes were a light slivery green from what I could see. His hair fell just under his chin and was the color of pitch black night. He came off very strong and very dangerous. I screamed and ran into the house. Rose looked at me like I was crazy.

"What is the matter?" She came and gripped my shoulders, turning me around to look and see if I had any wounds.

"There is a guy outside," Her body went stiff. With her stake in her hand she went outside to investigate. She came back a few minutes later pulling a young looking man by the ear into the house.

"I so do not have time for this," she said and threw him into a chair. Just then, Christian walked in with Tasha. "Tie him up. He was spying on us." All the color seemed to be gone from Rose's face. The pregency seemed to be taking it's toile on her. Christian tied the guy to the chair with rope.

"Who are you?" Tasha asked looking pissed. Christian took Rose in his arms and carried her out of the room. Neither her nor the baby needed the stress.

"My name is Dominic. I use to be a servant of Dimitri's but, I ran from him. I came here for refuge." His voice was deep and husky and sparked feelings in me I had not felt since I was in love with Christian.

"You are the spy that he sent to watch Rose," Tasha's voice was laced with rage. "Lissa, get Christian and go take his place taking care of Rose."

"No, she needs him right now, I will help," She nodded. Her plan was to take him down to the basement for further questioning. So, together we carried him down there and chained him to the wall.

"Now, what are you really doing here?" Tasha was so angry with fear. I knew what she was thinking. Dimitri wanted Rose, and one way or not he would take her. I left Tasha with the cute boy to go check on Rose. Her parents were asleep in their rooms and the house was so quiet. I walked up the stairs to Christian and Rose's room. The door was cracked open a sliver and I heard something I was not supposed to hear.

RPOV

Christian carried me up to our room and laid me down gently. I curled into a ball. I felt terrible. I feared for my baby and Christian along with all my loved ones. This was my family and Dimitri was going to rip it away from me. I felt tears trying to come out but, I refused to let them drop. Christian sat at the edge of the bed and stroked my back.

"The baby will be fine, we will get through this. I promise you, he will never touch you or her." I couldn't say anything. This baby was Christian's and mine. I knew we would both love and try protect her but, I was so afraid I'd have to leave her behind like my mother did me. He laid down beside me and stroked my hair. "Once he is dead, I will marry you. I don't care how long it takes, I will make you my wife someday." I turned to him and kissed him with all I had. I loved him with every part of me but, how could I tell him the truth of what I had to do.

"Baby," I said after finally pulling away from him, "I love you. But,"

"No, no buts."

"Christian, when this baby is born…. I'm leaving."

**This was kind of a filler chapter but the ending sets up the foundation for the rest of the story. Please do not hate Rose until you hear all the facts next chapter. I promise, it's not as bad as it sounds**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers, I know you have all these questions of why Rose plans to leave. In this chapter your questions will be answered. Along with a few none of you have asked. I'd like to say that the baby is Christian's, I would never make them Dimitri's. Enjoy, and please keep reviewing. **

**Chapter 4 **

**RPOV**

The look on Christian's face was like a stab to my heart.

"Please tell me you are not serious," I could see he was going to cry. But, that is not how the next series of events occurred. Instead, Christian walked out of the room leaving me there. I heard him go down the stairs and walking out the front door. I crumpled to the floor in tears and felt a wave of sickness take over. I ran to the bathroom and threw up the contains of my stomach into the porcelain toilet. I sat there for the longest time rubbing my tummy. At some point Lissa walked in and helped me to my bed.

When I awoke the next morning, I found Christian asleep on the couch down stairs. I kissed his forehead gently and went to go get the mail. As I flipped through the many bills and checks from people for our wedding, I came to a letter that was strange. It had my name spelled across it and nothing else. My heart dropped and I tore it open. It was as I thought, another letter from my personal demon.

_Roza,_

_So, I see that you have called off your wedding. Such a shame. Christian seems to love you. But, I know you Roza, you want to join me. Yes, I heard what you said to him last night, about leaving. Do not ask how, I have my ways. Like I said, I'll be watching. 6 months is not that long to wait for you. Once the kid is born come to me. WE WILL RULE! _

"What is that?" Tasha asked as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was up in a towel.

"Another letter from him," I gave it to her. She sat drinking her coffee and reading.

"You are going to leave Christian?" She looked at me like I had shot him.

"I just, I can't lose him. If I stay with him he will be killed." I left then and went to go get dressed. I pulled on a black, soft tank top and a pair of jeans. I put my long hair up into a ponytail. As I looked at myself wondering why this had happened, my phone rang. "Hello?" I said into it.

"Hello, is this Rosemarie Hathaway?" It was a man's voice than came through.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Doctor Smith calling to remind you that you have an ultrasound for today."

"Oh, right. What time is that?" I could feel a head ache coming on.

"It will be in an hour, if that is alright?"

"Sure, see you then." We hung up. I went down stairs, it was time to see how my baby was.

**LPOV**

Rose, Christian, Jamie, Abe, and Tasha all left to go the ultrasound, leaving me alone with the spy. I walked down stairs to see if I could get any more information from him. He was there chained to the wall. We had left him there after last night. Tasha had questioned him hard trying to get info. It was pretty worthless attempt though.

His head was hung, still no shirt, and he seemed to be asleep.

"Hello?" With the sound of my voice he raised his head. His green eyes sent shivers through me. I didn't know what it was about him but, I always felt something when he was around.

"Good morning, princess." I was only called princess by those at Court. "I need you to tell me, why are you really here?" I sat door in a chair that was facing him. That's where Tasha had sat last night.

"I told you. I ran from Dimitri and came here for protection." His hair was door to his shoulder. It looked like Dimitri's. I moved closer to him. I saw so many parts of his face that reminded me of Dimitri. "Who are you?"

"Can't you guess?" His voice was seductive. It washed over my skin like warm water from the sea. I couldn't stop myself. I pressed my mouth to his lips.

**CPOV**

I held Rose's hand as she laid on the hospital bed. Her parents and Aunt Tasha sat in the waiting room. The nurse had put on the cool gel and was now running the tool across her tummy. I kisses Rose's forehead. I was still raw from her words last night. But, nothing she could do or say would make me stop loving her.

"Ok, let us see what we got here," the doctor said looking at the screen. "There it is. Its heart beat is very strong." Rose squeezed my hand tight. I could tell she was nerves. "Oh, wait a minute."

"Is something wrong?" Rose, sat up a little straighter looking close to the screen.

"Everything is fine. You're just having twins."

**So, a lot of new twists in this chapter. I have a few questions for you though, my wonderful fans. Who do you think Dominic really is? How do you feel about Rose having twins? Should they be boys, girls, or one of each? And anyone have any suggestions for names. Comment and I will choose the ideas I like back. Please leave your imput. It means so much to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all my fabulous fans! I am back and I plan to finish this story before summer is over. This is only the 5****th**** out of 11 or 12 plus an epilogue. So, don't worry this is not the ending. I'd like to say I do not own any of the characters that were in the Vampire Academy. I do, however, own Dominic. Happy reading. **

**Chapter 5 **

**RPOV**

"I'm having twins?" I was shocked. Christian was grinning like a fool though. He was so thrilled for them. I'd hate to leave him and my babies but, it was the only way to keep them safe. When we got home, I headed for my room. I couldn't be around anyone right now. I laid on the bed rubbing my tummy. ~Knock~ "Come in." My mother walked in.

"Honey, are you alright?" She sat beside me.

"I guess," I looked her. She was wearing her guardian suit. "Are you leaving?" I asked, kind of sad that she'd be gone.

"I have to. I'm sorry but, they come first." She said it as though it was the last thing she thought was true. "I will be back and I will always have my phone if you need me." I wrapped my arms around her tight. I felt like a little girl again. I need her.

"Is Abe leaving too?" I asked.

"No. He is taking me to the airport but, he said he would stay here as long as he can to protect you." That made me feel a little better knowing that I'd still have my father.

"Well, goodbye. I love you, mom." She hugged me and kissed my forehead. Then she left me there alone with my thoughts.

**LPOV**

I could not believe that I kissed the son of our enemy. After our hot kiss, I asked him who his mother was. He said that she had been a vampire that Dimitri had gone to school with. He had been hidden from his father until Dimitri had turned into a Strigoi. Dominic looked so much like his father but, acted nothing like him. When they all got home, I told Tasha what I had found out. I told her I thought we should let him go.

"Are you insane?" She was pissed. "He is the son of the man who wants to kill Rose! How could you even think that this was a good idea?"

"He is not all that bad. He could help us find Dimitri." I felt as though she believed I was stupid.

"Do not let him out of those chains." That was her last word on the matter. I couldn't believe she would not give him a chance. I decided to hide out in the basement with him. I stayed close to him. Around 5 am, I felt the sun was about to rise.

"Lissa, let me out of these chains." He looked at me sad and like her was scared.

"I can't do that. Tasha would kill us both. She doesn't trust you." I turned from him and started to pace.

"Please, Love. Just for a moment so that I may hold you." I stopped. That thought sent something through me that I couldn't control. Suddenly, I needed his arms around me. I unchained him and he picked me up. He pressed me too the wall. He kissed me roughly and started to undo his pants. I knew this was wrong, I knew it had to stop. But, I didn't care I had to have him, all of him.

He stripped me bare and made love to me. And he made love to me for hours until I fell asleep in his arms.

**DoPOV**

I carried Lissa out of the house and took her to my car that I had hidden in the woods. I laid her in the back seat. I blind folded her gently so not to wake her. I also tied her hands behind her back and put duct tape over her mouth. Her beautiful blonde hair was spread across her back. I shut the door and went around to the trunk.

I grabbed a cloth from my bag that would make sure Rose would not wake up. I walked back to the house and crept upstairs. I opened the door slowly and saw she was alone in the bed. I pressed the cloth to her mouth and as she was about to wake and attack, she breathed in and down she went. I picked her up and carried her to the car. After tying her up as I did Lissa, I drove from the house.

My father would be pleased that I had them both. I drove to an old warehouse where he had been hiding waiting for me to finish the job. I kissed Lissa's forehead before I grabbed Rose and carried her into the warehouse. I knock three times on the door. It opened and I slipped inside.

"Were you followed?" My father's voice asked as the door closed.

"No sir," I said laying Rose down on a bed that he had prepared for her. "They were all asleep when I grabbed them."

"Good," He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. "She is very beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

"Did you grab Lissa for yourself?" I nodded. Father had his queen and I had mine.

**So, Like the new twist? Comment please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter **6 

**CPOV**

I woke up around 8, just before the sun was going to set. Rose had asked to be alone, so I had slept in my old room. I went to her room. I was going to show her that I still loved her, maybe even convince her to stay after the twins are born. When I walked into our room, I found her bed empty. There was no note. I ran to Lissa's room but she was missing as well. I went to find Tasha.

"What do you mean they are missing?" She asked when I told her about Rose and Lissa. We rushed to the basement. On the floor were Lissa's clothes from the night before. Dominic was missing too.

"He took them," I punched the wall. Dimitri had done it; he was able to take the woman I loved. I would find her and save her. I ran up to Abe's room. "We need your contacts."

"Why? What has happened?" He asked tying his robe shut.

"Dominic was working for Dimitri. He took Lissa and Rose." Abe went straight for his computer. He started typing and searching something. In a few moments, his cell rang.

"Yes," He said into the phone. "Right. You must find him and quickly. You have an hour to find what you can." He hung up. "I'm going to get dressed and then we are going to get all our computers together and get what we can done. I promise we will find her." With that I left the room.

**RPOV**

I woke up blind folded and my hands were tied behind my back. I struggled but, the rope was too tight. "Oh, good, you're awake." The sound of that voice sent chills through my spine. My blind fold was lifted and I was staring up into those evil red eyes. "I've missed you Roza," He ran his hand down my cheek.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, spitting in his face.

"Oh, Roza, you have to behave or those sweet babies will die before they are born." I was in shock. Would he really kill my babies?

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why." His hands trailed down my body. "I've missed you." He kissed me and I squirmed under him. "Once the babies are born, I will turn you. We will raise them and then turn them when they turn 18."

"You will not touch them." My voice was hard. I would protect them, even if that meant I had to die.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Please just let me go!"

"I can't do that and you know it." He kissed my forehead with his sickly cold lips. "I'll leave you here to think about it." He walked out of the enclosed room. I had to get out of there. I tried to reach into my shorts that I'd fallen asleep in. I grasped onto the pocket knife I kept in the inside pocket. I pulled into and out started cutting at the ropes. As I was working the knife I was pulled into Lissa's head.

_ She was walking towards the house. I could feel that she was naked. No one was hope but Christian. When she walked into the house, he was in the kitchen on the computer. _

_ "Lissa! Oh my god, where were you?" He rushed to her side. When he touched her, his feelings changed. "What was I saying?" _

_ "You were about to kiss me," She said looking into his amazing blue eyes. He bent down and kissed her. I was in shock at what I was seeing and I couldn't pull out of her head. Before I knew it, Christian was naked and they were making love._

I finally was pulled from her head after he had came. I felt my tears stream from my face. Dimitri walked in then and picked me up into his arms. It made me feel sick to be that close to him but, I couldn't help but find comfort in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, smoothing my hair down.

"Lissa and Christian, they had sex….."

"Are you ready to give up on him and come home with me?" I nodded.

**Okay, okay, I know a lot of you are mad at Christian and Lissa and are wondering why Rose has given into Dimitri. I swear you will find out, just stick with me. Please comment**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rose: I can't believe this. Christian cheated on me with Lissa. How could he do this?**_

_**Me: Rose, honey it is not what you think. I promise you'll see**_

_**Dimitri: Rose, you're back with me now. Let's go home. **_

_**Me: Oh shut the hell up Dimitri. You are the reason all this happened**_

_**Rose:What?!... **_

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**CPOV**

I woke from my black out. I was looking down at Lissa. Her long blonde hair was scattered across the floor. I realized that we were both naked and that I was inside her. I jumped back away from her and quickly pulled on my pants. She sat up slowly.

"What the hell just happened?!" I shouted. Lissa smiled at me wickedly.

"You made love to me," she got up and walked towards me. I took a few steps back to stay out of her reach. "Come on baby, what's wrong?"

"Lissa, get out. I love Rose and you know it."

"Rose is gone." I looked at her like she was crazy. What in the world did she mean that Rose was gone? As if reading my mind, she said, "Dimitri has her. She went to him."

"Where are they?" My voice went hard. I knew this had to be a trick.

"Come on baby, make love to me again." She tried to press against me but I pushed her away. She looked at me with sad eyes and left. I grabbed my shirt and shoes and started to follow Lissa. I called Abe right away.

"Lissa came home. She is not normal. I'm following her."

"Stay on her. When she stops call me again and we will come get you," I agreed and hung up. Lissa walked like she was a robot. She lead me to an old warehouse. I stayed back so I could see the whole scene. Dominic came out of the warehouse and picked Lissa up. He kissed her and she fell to sleep in his arms. That is when I knew, she had been under a spell and my black out was because of it.

**RPOV**

Dominic brought Lissa's sleeping, naked body into the ware house. I was pissed at her. She slept with Christian. I went to Dominic. "What the hell is she doing here!?" I yelled and felt Dimitri's cold hands on my wrists. He kissed my neck.

"She will be your first meal when you turn baby. You can get revenge." I looked at him. When he came in a saw me crying, I had told him the whole scene I had witnessed. I looked at her and walked back into the room I had been held. He followed me, of course. "We will be leaving when the sun sets. I have a private plane that will take us home to Russia," I nodded but didn't look at him. Dimitri was evil and I hated him but, I had to go to his home. It was there that I would kill him.

The only question I had was if I would come back. With all the fighting that will happen, my babies maybe killed. Or if I held out as long as Dimitri said I could, they'd be born. I laid my hand on my tummy. Dimitri placed his cold, sickly hand over mine.

"I will treat them as they were my own." BANG! Outside our room I heard the warehouse door slam open. I ran to see what was going on. Abe came in with other men. They all had guns. Among them was Christian. Dimitri held me to him. "You all will be slaughtered unless you leave now." His voice sounded as though it came from hell itself.

"Rosemarie is my child; I will not give her away to you." Abe's voice was strong and loving. Christian looked at me with love and fear in his eyes. I looked at him in confusion. He cheated on me. Why was he here? I thought. My heart raced and I could feel the babies kicking, they knew who their daddy was.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear, "If you want me to kill them just say the word." His icy cold lips traveled down my neck in soft kisses. I looked back into the blue eyes that and made me melt and I saw the truth. If I was going to act I had to do it now. But how could I get out of this monsters grasp and back into the arms that were supposed to hold me.

In more smooth motion, I jabbed Dimitri with my elbow and sprited into Christian's arms. Abe pulled and bow from this jacket and I saw that the arrow held a stake. He shot at Dimitri and all I hear was metal hitting metal…. 

**Ok, I know not the best chapter but tell me where you think the story should go… oh and does anyone have any suggestion on baby names. Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So far in the story: Rose and Christian were going to get married but called it off after a threating letter from Dimitri who is now an evil vampire who wishes to take Rose for himself. Rose is 4 months pregent with Christian's twins. But after she saw through Lissa's eyes that they had sex she is mad and hurt with him. But Lissa is under the spell of Dimirti whose son, Dominic, is in love with her. And that's our story so far, enjoy! **

I could feel Christian's body tense under me. Then I felt the heat as he threw fire at Dimitri. I turned and saw that he had missed but not by much. I couldn't let them get hurt because of me. That is when I saw it. The sliver stake in Christian's waist band. I grabbed the handle and turned. I was face to face with my personal demon. This had to end here.

"What you plan to do with that Roza?" Dimitri said when he spotted the stake. His fore arm was bleeding from where Abe's stake had sliced into it.

"I'm ending this. I would rather die than be with you! One of us will die today," I gripped the stake in attack position and charged Dimitri. He grabbed my wrist and lifted me from the ground.

"Roza," he whispered in my ear, "you're mine. Those babies are mine, now," He turned me and held me in a head lock making me face Christian and Abe. "You will watch them die and then I'll take you home." Just then some of his minions stormed in and attack the guys. Abe went down after killing too big guys. He was bleeding from his back. Christian was setting all the minions on fire and when they were down he was bleeding from his forehead and was enraged.

"Let her go you fucking basterd." His voice was quite but full of hate. I saw his palms turning red as if fire was gathering right under the surface.

"I'll kill her before I give her to you!" Dimitri stabbed the full force of his thickened nails into my stomach. I screamed and doubled over in pain. My blood is spilling on the floor. I drop to the floor and tried to keep breathing. Christian threw fire at Dimitri and down he went. Dimtri wailed in pain. Picking up the stake where it had dropped from my hand I used my last strength to ram it into Dimitri's heart. Then my world went black…..

**CPOV**

_Beep, Beep…_ the machine that was hooked to her beeped with her heart beat. I held her hand tight. Dimitri was finally dead. My Rose killed him with her bare hands. I placed my hand on her tummy where Dimitri stabbed her. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes. Just the Rose's mother walked in. She sat down beside me.

"She will be alright, they both will." I nodded. I kissed Rose's forehead and stayed close to her. Rose's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she said as she tried to sit up. "Is Dimitri dead?"

"Yes he is." I couldn't look into those beautiful green eyes, I couldn't tell her the truth.

"What is it?" She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at me with a question in her eyes. I placed my hand over hers.

"We lost one of the twins….."


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

It's been a week since I got out of the hospital and I'm still stuck on bed rest. I had lost one of my babies and now the other one was at risk of dying for the next 2 months. Christian asked my mother to stay at least a month and she agreed. Tasha was here as well. I found out along with Dimitri and my child, Abe had also died. I cried over the loss of my father for a few days. Lissa was here as well begging for me to forgive her. Dimitri had put a spell on her and it caught with Christian too once she kissed him. I had forgiven them both. But, the memory was so fresh in my mind I couldn't face Lissa, it was hard to face Christian.

My mom came in my room one day and laid down next to me. She just would hold me like I was a little girl. She's say that everything would be ok. Finally, I was able to get out of bed at 5 months pregent. We had found out that it would be a boy. We hadn't picked out a name yet but Christian thought we should name him Abe after my father. I wasn't so sure.

So, when I came down that first day, I found both Tasha and my mother in the kitchen talking over coffee. I sat down and my mother made me some tea. After a few sips of the warm liquid, my mother decided to drop the bomb on my life.

"Rose, I have some news."

"And what would that be?" I asked. I didn't think I could handle anymore news.

"Christian left this morning…" I froze. He left? What did that mean. I got up and moved as fast as I could to his room and found a letter on the bed. It was addressed to me.

_Rosie, _

_ I love you and our baby so very much. I left so a reason. You both deserve the best and that isn't me. I hope you can forgive me, I know you've been doing that a lot lately. I swear this is not goodbye forever, or it might be. I'm so so very sorry. You are strong and I trust you and our son will thrive, Please do not stop loving, Our son needs ur fire and love. I do too but I couldn't protect our daughter, I can't protect you or our son._

_ Love Forever, Christian_

My heart shattered into a million pieces and I broke down into tears. I didn't know if they would ever stop.

**TPOV**

I left the house around 8 and headed for the airport. I had to go meet Christian. I had the cash he needed and a letter that I had signed Rose's name too. I couldn't let them be together. Rose was trouble. She brought death everywhere with her. I told Christian that he had to go finish up some paper work for me in Arizona. I promised to meet him there in a few days. I had written the letter to Rose, she had to be convinced not to go after Christian. I had to protect him.

Once in Arizona, I gave him the letter. He cried for hours and finally fell asleep. This is what was best. That baby had to go as well. I had to kill it. Once I everything was settled in for Christian, I would finish what Dimitri had started for me. My plan to save my nephew was going perfectly.

I got a knock at the door and found Dominic on the other side. We walked into the woods for privacy.

"Did I do well?" He asked me once we were in the depths of the woods.

"Yes, baby. Bringing that monster back was the perfect idea. He was suppose to kill both babies though." My body began to tense. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I know. It's alright baby. Lissa is pregent just as planned and we will protect him. But I'm here and were alone so let's relax to night and I know how to make you less tense and take your mind off this pain."

"How would that be?" I moan. He pressed me to a tree and unzipped his pants. He thrusted his manhood up my skirt and there we stayed all night in the dark making love. He was right, My plan was working beautifully.

**Ok, I know it's a little weird but I've never like Tasha and so I like this twist. Not my best chapter but I have this huge plan so please stay with me. Comment Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

It had been a month since Rose broke my heart. A month since she took my baby from me. I would never love again that I knew. I sat at the kitchen table when Tasha walked in. She was dressed and packed. She had a meeting with some Royals in Michigan and was headed to the airport.

"Christian, I know this must hurt, but you have to forget her. Fine a nice vampire girl and have a family with her." I looked at her like I had every time she said this, with disgust.

"Rose is the one woman I will ever love!" I punched the wall as I left the kitchen. I had not drunk blood in a few days. I don't very much anymore unless I had to. I only drank enough to survive. Without Rose and my son I saw no point in life, but Tasha wouldn't let me die. I fell on my bed and laid there in silence like usual. When Tasha left I took a shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and made me remember Rose in the shower beside me. I got out and went into the kitchen to get a baggy of blood. I gluped it down and sat at the table. I saw my cell phone which I hadn't looked at in a week. I opened it and saw I had two new voicemails. The first was from Tasha saying to stay safe and to call if I needed. The second was from…

_"Hey, Christian, it is me Rose. Look I know it's been a few weeks but I finally understand why you left. I still love you and when I think about you the baby starts kicking. I guess he misses you too. Well, I just wanted to say that I wish….. I'm sorry I have to go….."_

She was crying….. She missed me….. I ran to my room and found the letter Tasha had given me.

'_Christian,_

_ I want you out. I don't love you anymore. This baby is mine not yours. Just stay in Arizona. Never come back._

_ ROSE'_

If Rose was missing me than maybe….. But wait? She said I left her? I never left her not perminently. Tasha was suppose to tell her. I went to her room to find why she didn't or the truth of what was going on. Her computer was on and I went to shut it off. Then I saw the email.

_**We all set?**_

_**T:Yes, headed to airport soon.**_

_**So see you tonight. **_

_**T: Yes, I can't wait for her blood to spill on the ground.**_

What was Tasha up too? I looked at her flight online and saw she was headed to Rose. The emails, the flight, she was going to kill Rose! I ran and got in my car and drove like a maniac. I had to stop her, I don't understand why Tasha was doing this but I couldn't let her do this. I got the airport just as Tasha was boarding the plane. I called to her and she ran through the tunnel to the plane. I paid the amount for a ticket and ran after her. I lost her and now I couldn't find her on the plane. I took a seat and I knew I'd stop her when we landed.

The flight was long but we got there around 7. I looked for Tasha in the crowds and saw no trace of her. Only one way to stop her now, I had to go to Rose. I got a taxi and head for home. I realized just how lost I had been since this all started. I ran up to the door once we stopped and busted in. Rose was in the kitchen washing dishes. She turned when she heard me enter. She ran into my arms and kissed me.

"Why did you leave? I love you!" She screamed as she held me tight.

"He left cause I wanted him too?" We turned to see Tasha standing there with a gun.

"Tasha, what are you doing?" Rose looked shocked to see her here and I placed myself in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. Why would she hurt me like this.

"I have to protect you. She brings death and pain! Look what happened with Dimitri, Lissa, her father, your daughter! I can't let you make this horrible mistake. You cannot be with her!"

"Tasha I love her. Rose and our baby are everything to me."

"Lissa is carrying your child. You can start a life with her. Please, step aside let me finish this and then everything will be ok."

"Lissa is what?! How do you know that?"

"I called Dimitri about the wedding. What an abomination that would have been," she giggled at this. I could feel Rose holding my tummy to protect the baby, our baby. "I put the spell on Lissa, she had to sleep with you, she had to get pregent."

"What about Dominic? Where's he come into all this?" I asked.

"He is my lover. He is Dimitri's son. He was the perfect pawn to bring that bitch behind you down. I love you Christian, please let me finish this, protect you like after you're parent's turned."

"No," I wouldn't let her do this. Tasha raised the gun and a scream shouted into the air. Tasha fell to the floor and blood flowed from her back. Lissa was behind her holding a knife.

"I called an ambulance already, so they may be able to save her." She dropped the knife and moved to us. "I'm not a puppet she can us."

"Christian?" I turned to Rose and her face had gone very pale.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke."…

**BABY I COMING! He will be 2 months early I know but The story is almost over. Hope you enjoy this, Comment please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! BABYTIME!. **

**RPOV**

Pain shot through my body as the contraction's got closer and closer together. My son was coming into this world two months early. The doctors seemed worried as the rushed me into the delivery room. Tasha was taken to ICU for her stab wounds. That was so fucked up and now….. OWWWWWW! I screamed as loud as I could when Christian finally got to my side. He was saying push, push along with the doctors. All I could think was I wanted them all to shut the fuck up.

"It's crowing!" The doctor called as I pushed for my baby to come into the world. Then I saw the doctor cut something, but I felt nothing except the baby coming through. I gave one last hard push and a tiny scream came from the baby the doctor was holding. They took him away and I screamed bloody murder. Where were they taking my baby? Before I could get up and fight back I black out.

I woke up a few hours later and I was in a clean hospital bed. I looked and saw that Christian was rocking our perfect baby boy.

"Morning mommy, look there's your mommy," He moved the baby so he could see me.

"I want to hold him." Christian placed my tiny, prefect son in my arms and I kissed his soft little head. He looked like Christian and me. I knew he'd have Christian's black hair and blue eyes but my cheek bones and my attitude. I smile and felt tears fall from my eyes.

"What you wanna name him?" Christian ask smoothing back the thin hair on our son's head.

"I think we should name him Abe, after his grandpa who worked so hard to protect him.

"I think it's perfect." He kissed me softly and lovingly. Our family was complete and I can't believe we made it this far.

A few weeks had passed since Abe was born and he was now sleeping through the night. Lissa had deiced to keep the baby but she said that she would not hold Christian responsible. She was dating Adrian now and he seemed like he wanted the baby. Tasha was now in a prison cell for the next 10 years and we would never allow her in our lives again. Christian was the perfect father and we couldn't be happier.

One night I was putting Abe to sleep when Lissa walked in.

"You have to come down stairs, bring Abe."

"What's going on?" I asked standing and following Lissa down stairs.

"It's a surprise." We walked into the living room where a minister stood and my mom and Lissa took her place at a bride's maid position. Then he walked in, wearing his tux.

"What's all this?"

"This is all for you." The room was lit with candles and rose petals were all over the floor. Christian got down on one knee and open a ring box with my engagement ring and wedding ring. "Make me the happiest man in the world and finish the wedding we never got." Tear sprung to my eyes and I agreed. My mom took Abe as Lissa and I headed up stairs so I could put on my dress.

I came down the stairs and walked to my Christian, my husband. The wedding was perfect and the kiss that bond us together was perfect. We had our first dance and a small cake. It was perfect. My life was now perfect. And no matter the dangers I knew everything would be alright.

**The End…. What you think comment please! I don't think I'll make a third one of this but I am writing a true blood story. It's called Black Hearts. Please read that. Thank you so much I couldn't have written this without you my fans. Happy reading **


End file.
